Force Battle
'''Force Battle' is the slang term for ability of forcing a creature to battle against another creature as a form of Removal. Details Typically, a battle occurs when a creature attacks another creature and isn't blocked. It is often used for Removal purposes, using creatures with a high power to battle lower-powered creatures. Cards such as Xanatic X or Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon can also be used to force 2 creatures that have the same power to battle each other to destroy both of them. In addition to removal, it can also be used to trigger "When this creature wins a battle" triggers such as Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze, Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~, Galaxy Falcon creatures and Codename James. Typically due to summoning sickness, a creature must wait a turn before it can battle a creature, but with a Force Battle ability they can fight and remove the other creature immediately. A target chosen for the ability also tends to have no restriction on needing to be tapped or untapped to be battled, unlike a regular battle. As Ken Geki, Absolute Ruler ~Final Flare~ would be destroyed by one of your abilities and not one of your opponents spells or creatures, your opponent removing it with a forced battle against one of your Slayers doesn't merit an extra win. Creatures such as Petrova, Channeler of Suns that are unchoosable can't be chosen to battle with this ability. It combos well with Win All Battles cards, turning each of these creatures into a removal card. It originally only featured in the Water Civilization on Fantasy Heart and Xanatic X as one of their "brain tactics", however later migrated to being in the Fire civilization after the introduction of Chain Deathmatch and Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon making the ability more commonplace. It is reintroduced in the Dragon Saga block for the Fire Civilization, featuring on many Human Baku creatures (such as Glenmalt equipping Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword or Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter) or on Gaial Command Dragons (such as Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon). They also often featuring power increases while battling. Examples of Force Battle cards Two Creatures Battle *Xanatic X *Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *Chain Deathmatch Two opponents creatures *Fantasy Heart *Baddog Scrapper Your creatures and one of your opponent's creatures. *McKenna, Explosive Attack *Batornado, Passion Dragon *Katta Kirifuda, Passion Duel Soul *Dorago the Great, Dragon World *Public Enemy *Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 *Hunter Fire, Secret Hunter *Deadly! Batorai Finger *Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword *Curse of Resurrection and Clash *Codeless Sorge Thirteen *Twin Les Paul / 「Music Staaart!!!」 *Mushimushinonnon / Heat enough to burn to Ash *Curry Bread of the Universe *Scrapper x Scrapper *Big Bang Flare *Puppet Night *Bolshack Fire *Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *Blue Dragon Earth *Explosion!! Hardrack *Judge Churis *Kinchora *Wild Shield Climax *Asadappi, Alarm Clock Captain *Love Batoracchi *D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon *Burunburu, Invader *Sicilia, Explosive G *Luciano, Explosive G One of your creatures with Force Battle ability and one of your opponents creatures. *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Macallan Bonaparte, New Hero *Katsudon GO!, Victorage *Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman *Madaru Bysshe, Passion Dragon *Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *Koala Fighter *Chopin, Dragon King *Oasis, Dragon Machine Left God *Gairaioh, Victory Head *Forever Meteor, Matchless Dragonmech *Katsumugen, Climax *Bolshack Dogiragon *Nagnag Churis *G.W.D, Rumble Machine *Merry Ken Band *Xenoxemitsu *Reorange *Wingeye Mac *Olferno, the Explosive *Kizamu, Forbidden V *Liliy Peloru *Eagle Batocchi *Trigger Polka *Assal Dracchi *Valkyrie Dogiragon *Batrevenge, Passion Dragon *Burgmaru-Kun *Entry! Hamukatsu Man *Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero *Barberpapa *Kinchora *Wingeye Mac *Otentosan *Duedyne D *Ledy Ba Gooba / Twinpact Map Your creatures and another creature. *Codename Sorge Decktypes that use Forced Battles *Akashic Third *'Mobius Shiva' *Crimson Sorge *'James Sorge' *'Galaxy Falcon Corps' Trivia *This is known as "Fight" in Magic: The Gathering. However, Fight is considered a Keyword Action while Force Battle isn't. Category:Advanced Gameplay Category:Force Battle